


A Hairy Situation

by GNG



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNG/pseuds/GNG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad day at work leads to a hairy situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hairy Situation

The kid was taking forever in the bathroom. All Detective Jim Ellison wanted was a nice hot shower. He felt grubby after a day spent chasing Cascade’s criminal element through trash-strewn alleys. In short, Jim badly wanted to wash away the scent of _eau de dumpster_.

 

Making Blair shower first had seemed like a good idea. The kid had actually been in one of the dumpsters thanks to one of the goons they’d been after. Jim had pretty much lost it when the ape had grabbed Sandburg and effortlessly tossed him in like so much trash. Blair made light of it after, but the detective knew there were fresh bruises on more than just the kid’s ego.

 

Jim sighed, keeping his impatience in check with an effort, and knocked lightly on the door. “You nearly done, Chief?”

 

The door opened a crack and steam spilled out. Blair looked up at him miserably, a towel wrapped around his slim hips. He was still mostly wet and his hair hung in dripping ringlets. “Sorry, Man. I didn’t mean to take so long. It’s just,” he gestured helplessly at his head.

 

Jim frowned, seeing something red matting his young guide’s hair. Fearing the kid had cut his head in the dumpster, he grabbed Blair’s arm and pulled him over to the sink so he could use the light over the vanity to see what was wrong. It took him a moment and a surreptitious sniff to identify the problem.

 

“You seem to have strawberry flavored chewing gum in your hair, Darwin.” Jim laughed, relieved.

 

“You think?” Blair groused. “This is so not funny, man. Stop laughing. I’m never going to get it all out.”

 

“Well,” Jim grinned down at him. “There are a couple ways we can deal with this--”

 

“You are not cutting my hair!” Blair yelped in alarm.

 

The sentinel laughed harder, “I was actually thinking peanut butter or ice. Stay put. I’ll see what we’ve got.”

 

“Peanut butter?” the grad student wondered.

 

Jim was back in a moment with kitchen gloves and a jar of peanut butter. “Sit.” He pointed at the edge of the tub and donned the gloves. He opened the peanut butter and scooped out a big glob.

 

Blair eyed him askance and stood his ground.

 

“We could skip straight to shaving your head,” Ellison suggested.

 

Sandburg heaved an unhappy sigh and sat. “I’m trusting you here,” he warned.

 

Jim grinned and rubbed the peanut butter into the kid’s hair, massaging it into the gum-stuck area. With a minimum of fuss he removed the gum as the oil caused it to lose stickiness and then used some tissues to wipe away the worst of the peanut butter.

 

“There you go, Chief. Now you just need a good shampoo.” He removed the gloves and tossed them in the trash and put the lid back on the peanut butter. “Now, hurry up already,” the sentinel instructed as he took the jar back to the kitchen.

 

“Peanut butter,” he heard the kid muttering to himself as he started running water again to wash his hair. “Thanks, Big Guy,” he called after his friend. Jim could hear the smile in his voice and it almost made up for the fact that he could still smell the damned ally.

 

“You’re making me dinner,” he informed Sandburg through the door.

 

Blair gave a laugh, “Sure, Jim, sure. Is there much peanut butter left?”

 

“Why?” the Sentinel asked suspiciously.

 

“Because I have this great recipe for chicken satay. You’re going to love it."


End file.
